


The Troy to His Gabriella

by buckysbih



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cliche, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School Musical References, Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysbih/pseuds/buckysbih
Summary: Alternative Universe where EJ and Ricky personally knew each other before the musical, and accidentally end up getting cast as each other’s love interests.orEJ is Troy Bolton and Ricky is Gabriel Montez and they have to play each other’s love interests.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	The Troy to His Gabriella

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hey everyone! Basically this story is an AU but uses quite a bit of canon references and some non-HSMTMTS related stuff if you notice them. I highkey hate this but enjoy it anyways :)
> 
> not edited

*1 year earlier*

“Dude, there is no way that this equation is supposed to come out to 4. Absolutely no way.” EJ says, looking over Ricky’s shoulder as he scribbled the answers into the table.

“Yes it is,” Ricky laughs, looking up at EJ. He would never be able to get over his ocean blue eyes. They were breathtaking and he was extremely jealous, or at least that’s what he thought was causing the extreme butterflies in his stomach. EJ bent down and took the pencil from Ricky, fixing the equation while his arms were engulfing Ricky in what would have looked like a hug if someone had walked in on them right now. He held his breath and awkwardly fiddled with his fingers, feeling extremely shy.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when EJ stepped back, his smug eyes glimmering. “See, not 4. The answer is actually 28, which makes much more sense. You should trust my 4.0 GPA Richard.” Ricky rolled his eyes at the older boy, giggling. “If you’re so smart, why are you in a science class with sophomores, Elijah?” Ricky smirked, shoving EJ with his shoulder. EJ let out a huff, crossing his arms over his chest as he playfully glared at Ricky. “It’s not my fault ap chemistry was extremely complicated,” EJ whined, causing Ricky to laugh. 

“Yeah, you’re right, chemistry is pretty hard. Not for us though,” Ricky winked, making EJ blush. He didn’t know why that came out of his mouth, but he’d honestly say or do anything to make EJ look the way he did right now. Wait what?

“Haha Bowen, hilarious! You should be a comedian,” EJ joked, clearly still taken aback from Ricky’s outright flirting. He had noticed something begin to change between the close friendship the two created in just two weeks when he got extremely effected by Ricky in his jacket that he let him borrow because of the rain.

“Hey, how do you do it?” Ricky suddenly asked, pulling EJ out of his crazy thoughts.

“Do what?” EJ asked confused, sitting on his bed and motioning for Ricky to do the same. They sat there for a minute as he waited for Ricky to be comfortable enough to continue speaking.

“Handle your parents fighting?” Ricky whispered, tears starting to form in his eyes.

“Well, I usually listen to a happy musical, like Mama Mia or High School Musical or something to drown them out, and I’ll pretend to be one of the characters and dance around my room,” EJ said honestly.

“I don’t know how to drown them out, though. I swear every time I turn my music up they get louder,” Ricky sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. EJ turned so he was facing Ricky, and took in the smaller boy beside him. He was broken, and EJ wanted to do everything in his power to help the boy who he had just become close with. 

“Ricky, look at me,” EJ said, lifting the other boys chin so he was looking into his chocolate brown eyes, shining from the tears threatening to spill. “You just have to remember that it will eventually stop,” EJ said truthfully, still holding the boys face. He noticed Ricky look at his lips and he did the same. He felt strangely nervous and he didn’t know why. 

“Thank you for being there for me. I can’t talk to nini about this stuff cause she just wouldn’t understand. Her mom’s are perfect and they get along great and...” Ricky trailed off, as he realized that EJ was still holding his chin. EJ started leaning in, and he swore that his body was unconsciously doing the same, to the point where their noses where touching. He leaned in to close the distance, his lips barely touching the others and....

♫ Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough ♫

They jerked away, breathless, startled by the sudden wake up call of the ringtone. He looked down to see Ricky’s phone, and saw who was calling. He looked back up at Ricky, who looked like he had just seen a ghost. Before EJ could even think of what to say, Ricky was already gone. EJ sat there for what felt like an eternity, before the water works began to fall. 

*present time*

“I heard that Nini had a thing with some guy at camp this summer,” Big Red said, as the two boys walked into the school. “I know, I heard it too, but honestly, how could I feel threatened by a guy who probably where’s tights to bed? I mean, come on, after everything we’ve been through there’s no way she won’t take me back,” Ricky said, confidently. 

I mean, she loved him. And even if he didn’t exactly love her romantically, she still was his best friend and he needed her. Romantically no, but as a distraction, yes. From what, he would not admit. It’s not that he has anything against gay people, he doesn’t! It’s just he never expected he would find EJ as attractive as he did last year. Like, man, that guy was beautiful. I mean, sure, he’d been able to appreciate the fact that Harry Styles and Sebastian Stan were gods. And that he sometimes fantasized about Zac Efron from his HSM days, but he’d never admit that to anyone. 

“Ricky, that’s kind of a dick thing to say,” Red commented, giving Ricky the look that he often did. Because, honestly, Ricky made asshole comments quite often. Not on purpose though, he just has a hard time thinking before he speaks. “Yeah, you’re right, sorry. I just meant that we’ve been through a lot and I hope she realizes that,” Ricky said, as they began to approach her locker.

“Hey, Nini,” Ricky called out, as the brunette turned around, shocked by her name being called. “Um, Ricky, hi...,” Nini awkwardly acknowledged him, not having been prepared to have the much needed conversation at this moment. “So, I just wanted to say I’m sorry and that I think we should get back together aga-“ “I’m seeing someone,” Nini blurted out, cutting Ricky off. “I thought he was just a summer fling,” Ricky said, taken aback. He was startling to cry and he didn’t know why. “He’s a senior and he’s really nice and he cares about me and believes in me, Ricky. Can you please just be happy for me?” Ninj begged.

“But what about us?” Ricky asked, not expecting her to actually break up with him. “There is no more us anymore, Ricky. You broke it off. Besides, you know what you did. Or more like, what you didn’t do.” Nini said, anger starting to build. “But-,” “I have to go, bye Ricky,” Nini said, grabbing Kourtney, walking away. 

-

Shit shit shit shit shit. Ricky did not know who he was expecting to see Nini with, but it definitely was not fucking EJ Caswell. He was pissed at Nini, EJ, himself, and the world.

“Dude, you okay? You’ve been glaring at the apple on your tray for the past five minutes,” Big Red said, causing Ricky to look up to see EJ with his arm around Nini, laughing with some of his water polo friends. Out of everyone EJ could have dated, he just HAD to pick Nini. His Nini. Well, technically not “his” anymore.

“I just don’t understand why it had to be EJ? I would have been fine with anyone else,” Ricky said, stabbing angrily at the spaghetti on his plate. “What do you have against EJ? He seems like a pretty decent guy,” Big Red said, pointing to Nini who had a huge smile on her face.

That was the problem. EJ is a decent guy, if not one of the best he’s ever known. During that short time of friendship he had with EJ, he had felt comfortable enough to confide in many things he had never even thought about telling Nini or Big Red. It was weird how fast they got along, and how if he hadn’t fucked it up, they could have been really great friends. But he did, just like he did with everything else, and now he had to deal with the consequences. 

“I have to win her back. Maybe I should audition for the musical,” Ricky said, causing Red to burst out laughing. “Dude, you HATE musicals!” he said between laughs. “I don’t hate them! I just think it’s weird when people randomly burst into song!” Ricky said, defending himself. The only time he didn’t mind it was when he had watched EJ dance around his room almost a year ago. “I’ve made up my mind, I’m auditioning. And I have to right a song to show her that I still care. Okay, got to go, bye Red,” Ricky said, standing up, walking across the cafeteria to exit out the side doors. What he didn’t notice was EJ and Nini both watching him leave. And the fact that he left his lunch on the table, leaving Big Red to clean up.

-

“Okay, last minute calls for Troy!” Carlos shouted, as Miss Jenn wrote in her audition notes. EJ had just performed, and everything seemed to be going well. He had high hopes for him and Nini getting the leads. That was, until none other than Richard Bowen came running though the auditorium doors. 

“Sorry I’m late, I’m here for Troy,” Ricky said, out of breath as he ran up the stage stairs with his guitar in hand. “Troy would never arrive late to an audition,” Carlos said, and the other theatre kids laughed, knowing how Troy was actually late all the time in the movies. “I’m sorry, I was studying the script from the movie and it got stuck in the computer and wouldn’t come out and-“ “Okay, I don’t care,” Miss Jenn said, impatiently. “You can audition for Chad, we’re low on Chads. Now go sit, time for the Gabriella auditions!” Miss Jenn said, standing up in her seat. Nini walked up onto the stage, and she was visibly nervous. As she started to sing, the lights went out, and Ricky felt the need to go up there and help her out, so he turned on his phone flashlight and used it like a spotlight. Seconds later, EJ was up there doing the same. Ricky looked over at the older boy and was met with a very pissed looking EJ.

Nini finished the song, after having sounded phenomenal, and went and sat down, EJ following her. He watched the two sit together, and couldn’t help but wonder why the universe hated him so much. “Okay, since you’re up there, you might as well do your audition. Name?” Miss Jenn asked, scribbling in her notes. “Ricky Bowen,” the boy answered, shyly. “Okay, go ahead and read the lines,” the drama teacher said.

“Um okay, here goes. I don’t get it Troy, what kinda spell is this elevated IQ temptress girl cast that suddenly makes you wanna be in a musical?” Ricky said, awkwardly. He crumbled up the paper and turned towards Nini, preparing what he needed to say. “Maybe it’s the way “Gabriella” always had your back,” he then looked beside her at the older boy who was staring at him. “And maybe you can’t stop beating yourself up for blowing it with her,” Ricky said, staring right back at EJ. “And just because you didn’t say anything to her doesn’t mean you didn’t feel something back. It’s just that you saw your parents falling apart and didn’t want the same to happen to us. And maybe it means your just trying to be brave enough to say it, so that everyone can here it, so that they could,” Ricky whispered. The room was dead silent, and everyone was looking between Ricky and Nini and EJ.

“That was great! Now it’s time to sing,” Miss Jenn said, startling Ricky and EJ out of their trance. A blonde haired boy went to start playing the piano, but Ricky quickly stopped him. “Um, I actually kind of prepared a song to sing if you don’t mind,” Ricky said, grabbing his guitar and pulling the strap over his shoulder. “Okay, go ahead,” the teacher said, watching carefully. 

♫ Excuse the mess  
I made when you were mine  
I’m still learning how to love

I know you’re nervous  
But I won't let you fall  
We weren’t perfect  
But you were worth it all ♫

Ricky looked at Nini, hoping his words had some affect on her, but instead found her to be looking at EJ. He turned his head to look at the older boy and saw that he was crying. All of a sudden he was hit with a wave of guilt, and watched EJ as he got up and left the theatre, Nini following right behind. He finished the song with a few soft strums, the remaining audience clapping happily. If only they knew the actual mess he had made. He quickly ran to follow the two out in to the hallway.

He pushed through the two doors, eyeing Nini comforting a crying EJ against one of the lockers. Nini looked up and saw him, and came storming up to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him so they were out of the older boy’s earshot.

“You are a major dick, Ricky Bowen,” Nini said, waving her finger at him. “I know, I can explain,” Ricky said, but Nini quickly cut him off. “You have hurt both of us so much and now you want to come back and try to be in both of our lives? No. I will not let you hurt him anymore and I will not let you hurt me,” she said, turning to go back to the boy on the floor. Ricky quickly grabbed her wrist though, turning her back around. “How did you know?” Ricky asked, horrified. “He told me. That’s how we connected funnily enough. We both got our hearts broken by the wonderful Richard Bowen,” Nini said, sarcastically. “Look, I’m sorry-“

“Cast list people! Everyone out of the way!” Carlos shouted, pushing past the teenagers who were now all gathered in the hall. Nini and EJ went up first, EJ’s eyes still red from crying and Nini still heated from her argument with Ricky. When they say the list, they looked at each other, and then at Ricky. Ricky had now noticed that everyone was looking at him. He walked up to the list slowly, bracing himself for what he was about to see. However, what he saw he could have never prepared himself for. His jaw dropped in shock, as he read below the title Cast List:

Troy Bolton - EJ Caswell  
Gabriella (Gabriel) Montez - Ricky Bowen

Holy fucking SHIT.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally hate this so much already so if I honestly don’t know if I will continue this or not. Also, if you didn’t catch on, Ricky ends up dating Nini almost immediately after his moment with EJ and kind of uses her as a beard, but he does truly have some feelings for her. Just he likes EJ more cause RJ lmao. Anyways, stan RJ, Gini, and Seblos for clear skin, okay enjoy!


End file.
